Breathe
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Rated T, I hope you like this story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories and like them. Props to yall! Reba and Brock have an affair, and they don't know if it was the right thing or the wrong thing and one moment changes everyone's lives
1. Breathe

Brock dived into the in ground pool and only one persoon was awake. "What on God's green earth, are you doing swimming at 2 in the morning?" Reba asked. 

"Well what are you doing awake?" Brock asked. "Don't start with me Brock Enrolll Hart." Reba said getting angry.

"Aww come on, don't be a sissy!" Brock said splashing water on her. "Ok that does it!" Reba jumped ontop of him and came quickly back up for air.

Coughing Reba said "This water is dad-gum cold!"Reba shivered. "It's two, it ain't spose to be warm!" Brock said.

"You are tempting fate there buddy." Reba said getting out. "Looks like you have on a bathing Reba." Brock said as he saw through her white shirt.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Reba said. "Prove you ain't got one on." Brock said. Reba snorts and takes off her white shirt and shows her swimsuit, and she doesn't hear Brock behind her.

"KNEW IT!" Brock yelled tossing her in, which was a very big mistake. "Brock saw Reba sink to the bottom and she didn't come back up.

"Damn!" Brock yelled jumping in after her. Brock grabbaed her waist and pulled her up. Brock could see her not breathing all he could think was "CPR."

Brock tried CPR, but ended up kissing Reba. "What the he..? Brock thought as Reba kissed him, then SPLASH! Brock was underwater and so was Reba, who was now staring at him under the water.

Reba and Brock came up for air and Brock glared at her as she wiped her eyes. "You can see underwater to?" Brock asked as he climbed out after Reba.

"Yep, gound that out not long ago." Reba said laughing nervously. "Reba, can I ask you something?" Brock asked getting closer. "What?" Reba asked. "Do you still love me?" Brock asked as he got closer to her, so close Reba could feel him Breathe.

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've

Never been this swept away

All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away

The only thing I hear

Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

I'm closer than I've ever felt before

And I know

And you know

There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that

love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

* * *

I think this is another good Reba/Brock song, not as good as My best friend though. 


	2. My best friend

Brock was staring a hole right through her, and his was just inches from her face now. "Yes." Reba lips pressed against Brock's and she quickly pulled away. 

"I knew it." Brock said. "Yea, why didn't you say something?" Reba asked shivering again because she was now cold. "Oh here." Brock grabbed a towel off the chair and drapped it over her shoulders.

Here let me walk you home." Brock got up and put his shirt on. "Why didn't you say something?" Brock asked. "I had no right." Reba said still shaking.

Reba went up to her room and looked at her wet red hair. "Blah!" Reba stuck her tongue out at the mirror and started to take off her clothes and get in the shower when she heard someone yell "Mrs. H!"

"Van what do you want?" Reba asked sticking her head out the door. "Cheyenne hit me and now I can't go back to sleep." Van looked in her room and saw her head sticking out the bathroom door.

"Did you just take a shower?" "No Van, I drowned and came back to life." Reba said with sarcasm. Van gasped and covered his mouth. "Really?" "No!" "I'll be right back." Reba put on her Rascal Flatts concert t-shirt on and sweat pants and sat by Van on the bed.

"I'm glad you were kidding Mrs. H, cause if you died, I'd be lost." Van said looking at her. "Aww, come here." Reba hugged Van who was now crying. "What's wrong?" Reba asked.

Van started to wipe his eyes with her hair and she yanked it away from him. "I'm just so glad you're alive." Van said still tearing up. "Tell me what happened, you didn't kill Cheyenne did you?" Reba asked looking over his head.

"No, but since you're the best mother in law ever, I'm taking you to Foxden Quarter horse ranch tommorow!" Van said. "Aww Van, that's so sweet, thanks." Reba said.

"Ok, well you get to sleep and I'll leave." Van said getting up. "Wait, hug first." Reba hugged Van and motioned him toward the door. "Night Mrs. H." Van said. "Night Van." Reba said as she shut the door.

The next day, Reba,Van,Brock, and Cheyenne went to the ranch. "All right, red gets Thunder, sandy gets Bailey,blondie gets Jackson, and brownie gets Jack." The wrangler said handing Van a mule, which he of course complained, Cheyenne got a sweet old palomino, Brock got a sorrel, and Reba got a very angry fresian.

"I love a challenge." Reba said climbing into the saddle, which made Thunder angrier. "Be caregul with him, he's one of those touch and run horses." "That's..." "I know, it's a horse that just you touch it's sides and WHOOSH!" Reba said patting the horse on the neck.

Reba and Brock were riding down a trail when rain started to pour down. "Aww dang." Reba said knowing it was not a good idea to wear a white shirt.

"Come on, I know where to go." Brock said spurring the sorrel into a run and Reba did the same."Brock, how'd you know there was a cave here?" Reba said slipping out of the saddle.

"I used to work here." Brock said sliding off. "Gosh it is really pouring now." Reba said. "Well all we can do now is wait." Brock asid sitting on a rock and Reba sat next to him.

"Reba, are you telling the truth, do you really love me?" Brock asked as he looked at her. "Yes, I promise, I just couldn't tell you, under the circumstances." Reba said folding her arms.

"Come here." Brock said pulling her close. "Reba, the weird thing is, I still love you to and you're My Best Friend." Brock said looking into her blue eyes. Reba kissed him and Brock took off her shirt. (Need I go on?)

I never had no one that I could count on

I've been let down so many times

I was tired of hurtin'

So tired of searchin'

Til you walked into my life

It was a feelin'

I'd never known

And for the first time,

I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do

Oh, we just get closer

I fall in love all over

Everytime I look at you

I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me

And you believe in me

Like nobody ever has

When my world goes crazy

You're right there to save me

You make me see how much I have

And I still tremble when we touch

And oh the look in your eyes

When we make love

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do

Oh, we just get closer

I fall in love all over

Everytime I look at you

I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do

Oh, we just get closer

I fall in love all over

Everytime I look at you

I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend

You're my best friend

* * *

cool! i'm using two songs by the ppl that r married. hmm? I just love this song so much and it fits these two wonderfully, and everyone great news! A new show about Reba and Brock will be starting in January of 2008. So they are back together, this oughta be interesting huh? I also thought it would be cute for Van to cry, it's just so sweet. 


	3. When you say nothin at all

I wrote listening to Ticks by Brad Paisley, don't get angry if I spell wrong words.

* * *

Reba sat up with a start as she saw rain was still pouring outside the cave. "I better get dressed!" Reba yelled pulling her clothes back on. "Are you okay?" Brock asked who was all ready half dressed. "No and Yes, can I get any clearer than that?"

"Yes please." Brock laughed. "Where are the horses?" Reba asked. "Right here." Brock said handing her the reins to Thunder.

"We better go." Reba said hopping in the saddle. She kicked Thunder and he took off into the blinding rain. "Oh no!." Brock said as he kicked Bailey into a fast gallop.

Reba could not see where she was going and Thunder slid to a stop and Reba flew off over his head and over the side of a cliff, grabbing hold of the edge. "Help!" Reba yelled.

"It's ok Reba, I'm here." Brock said. As the cliff started to slip Brock grabbed Reba's hand as the rain washed away the dirt and her body dangled.

"Ok ready push!." Brock yelled as he helped Reba up and onto the ledge. Reba was breathing hard and was very scared. "Are you ok?" Brock asked puting his hand to her cheek.

"Dumb move Hart." Reba said to herself. "No, you couldn't see the clif ahead." Brock said. "Not that." Reba said. "Well, what then?" Brock asked. "I've aloud myself to fall in love again." Reba said.

"What's wrong with that?" Brock asked. "I can't allow this, you're married again?" Reba said crying. "Look at me." Brock tilted her head to ward him and saw her eyes had changed from blue to sparkling green.

''I still love you and it can't be changed." Brock said smiling at her. When they arrived back at the ranch Van was breathing into a paper bag and Cheyenne was filing her nails as if she didn't care.

"Oh thank God you're back!" Van said crushing them in a hug. "Yea, I was getting worried." Cheyenne said still filing her nails. "I can tell." Brock said.

"Mrs. H, we have been invited to a dance tonight, you wanna come?" Van asked his eyes shining. "Sure, why not?" Reba said.

All of them had arrived at a dance hall in Houston and Brock asked Reba to dance. She took his hand and put her head on his shoulder as they danced and Reba knew that Brock loved her, When He Said Nothin' At All.

Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word, you light up the dark.

Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.

A touch of your hand, says you'll catch me if ever I fall.

Now, you say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.

Old Mr. Webster could never define,

What's being said between your heart and mine.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.

A touch of your hand, says you'll catch me if ever I fall.

Yeah, you say it best when you say nothing at all.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.

A touch of your hand, says you'll catch me if ever I fall.

Now, you say it best when you say nothing at all.

* * *

This I'm not sure would be a good one for these two. I think it is, cause I mean all Brock has to do is smile at Reba and she knows he loves her. What do yall think? 


	4. I still believe

Reba sat up in bed the next morning with a major headache. "Good lord, world's worst hangover." Reba said rubbing her head. 

"Good morning Reba!" BJ yelled from out side the window. "What the hell?!" Reba yelled jumping behind the closet door. "How long you been out my window?" Reba asked.

"Since 10:00 AM." BJ said. Reba looked at her watch and it read 11:09. "Gosh, how did I sleep that late?" Reba asked herself.

"IDK?" BJ shrugged. "Have you been texting again?" Reba asked. "Duh." "Reba, can I asak you a question?" BJ pleaded. "Why not, just not loudly." Reba then heard puppy dog sonding squeals.

"BJ, why you cryin'? Reba asked. "I think Brock's having an affair!" BJ squealed and Reba covered her ears. "What makes you think that?" Reba's ears perked up quickly.

"He is acting very strange, like he seems to be in a different mood when we're together, like he can't stand to be around me." BJ sobbed.

"Don't cry BJ, you look like a clown with her make-up smugged." Reba turned her attentin to her closet and came out with a stick. "BJ didn't see Reba start to push on the ladder and BOOM! "That's what you get for awakening a redhead." Reba laughed and slammed the window.

"Whoo, better get dressed." Reba said going into her closet. "My concious is telling me that she has something to do with Brock's action." BJ said. "Time to act like Matlock." BJ said looking at the ground for clues.

"Brock, honey I'm going to the store, wanna come?" BJ asked. "Naw, I'm just gonna stay here." Brock said sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Ok, that's fine." BJ knew Brock wasn't going to stay at home, he was going somewhere else. "I'm going now." BJ lied. "Bye!" Brock yelled rushing out the back door.

"Ah-ha!" "I knew it." BJ mummbled as she followed him down the street. "OMG, you can't be serious." BJ said as sge saw him walk in Reba's house.

"Reba!" Brock yelled. "What?" Reba said looking out the kitchen window. "I think BJ's up to something." Brock said. "What makes you think that?" Reba asked.

"I don't know?" Brock shrugged. "Well, all I can say is.." Reba felt lips on hers and she put her arms around Brock's neck.** (A/N: at this point Reba's right next to Brock in the living room)**

"I have something for you." Brock said motioning for Reba to turn her back to him. Brock pulled out of his pocket a gold cross necklace **(A/N: Looks like the gold cross necklace on the season 4 dvd box.)**

"Oh gosh, it's beautifu!" Reba exsclaimed looking at it. "Yeah, I saw it and thought of you." Brock said smiling at her. "Aww your sweet." Reba said huggging him.

"I knew it." BJ whispred. "All right Brock, you can choose right now!" BJ kicked the door open and started screaming at both of them.

"I knew it Reba!" BJ yelled pointing at her. "This was a way to get back at me wasn't it?" "I stole Brock from you, now you're stealing him from me!" "You..Ugh!" BJ snorthed then hit Reba so hard hat she passed out, of chorus the table she hit didn't help either.

"Oh God, Reba!" Brock yelled. "Oh gosh, I didn't mean to do that!" BJ said covering her mouth. "Lokk what you've done!" Brock yelled.

"Get out!" He yelled picking up Reba's head and putting it in his lap. "I'm sorry." BJ whispered and no one ever saw her again. "Oh gosh Reba, I can't believe she did this to you." Brock said.

"Brock, I have some news for you." Reba said. "What is it?" Brock asked. "I'm pregnant."

_Somehow i know i will find a way to a brighter day in the sun_

_somewhere i know that he waits for me_

_someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

_I wont give up on this feeling and nothing could keep me away_

_Cause i still believe in Destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be._

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_Cause i still believe, believe in love_

_I know whats real can not be denied_

_All though it may hide for a awhile.._

_With just one touch love can calm your fears_

_Turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling_

_I know that my heart can't be wrong_

_Cause i still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.._

_Cause i still believe.. believe in love_

_Love can make miracles change everything lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_

_Love is a river when you fall it's the greatest power of all_

_Oh, i still believe in destiny_

_That you and i were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above..._

_Cause i still believe.. believe in love_

_Yes i still believe.. Believe in love_

_I still believe in love_

_I still believe...believe in love_

_I still believe...believe in love__

* * *

_

_I am not a hundred percent sure if this chapter was good? Did I do ok with this chapter? I'm a little nervous. Tell me if I got something wrong so the next chapter will be better if need be. _

_ -Ashton. )_


	5. Lost in this moment

"You're what?" Brock asked taking her in his arms. "I'm pregnant, should I spell it for you?" Reba asked laughing. "Wow." Brock said. 

"What do you mean wow?" Reba asked. "I just am excited." Brock said. "Huh?" Reba said. "Well, there is no one on earth that I would like to have this baby then with you."

"Aww dang, that's sweet." Reba said now crying and she huuged him. "Gosh, I am as excited as the day you sang the song I hope you dance." Brock said.

"Yeah, nothing is impossible if you just believe." Reba said taking his hands into her own.

1 MONTH LATER

"Reba Nell Hart, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "And do you Brock Hart, take this woman to be your wife? "No, I take her as the love of my life, my partner, and my best friend." Brock said smiling at her.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Brock kissed Reba and the crowd clapped and cheered.

Reba and Brock got ready to dance when Reba's favorite song started to play.

_See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses_

_I see your daddy walk his daughter down the isle_

_And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher,_

_"Don't she look beautiful tonight?"_

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking_

_Ya know I wanna say em all just right_

_I lift your veil and angels start singing_

_Such a heavenly sight, yeah!_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed My feeling's so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song_

_Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes_

_Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus_

_Please bless this brand new life, yeah_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feeling's so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feeling's so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment In this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment_

_Lost in the moment_

_In this moment with you_

* * *

What do yall think of this chapter? 


	6. God don't make mistakes

5 months later

Reba sat in the doctor's office ringing her hands nervously. "Where's Brock?" Reba asked herself. "Brock came rushing in the door and sat next to Reba.

"I am so sorry I'm late." Brock said kissing her cheek. "It's ok, I forgive you and forget it." Reba said. "Mrs. Hart?" the doctor asked.

"Well, Mrs Hart, looks like you have a healthy looking baby girl." The doctor said about a half an hour later.  
"Oh, that's good." Reba said smiling back at Brock.

4 Months Later

"Reba, you have a beautiful redheaded litle girl." Brock said to Reba as he held her in his hands. "Aww, gosh she's so beautiful." Reba said holding her.

"What are we gonna name her?" Brock asked rubbing Reba's shoulder. "Hmmm?" "Shelly." Reba said smiling at her little girl.

3 years later

Reba and Brock were sitting in a restraunt and then from outside a gunshot rang. Reba clutched her stomache in pain and fell out of her chair.

"Reba!" Brock yelled getting on the floor next to her. "Brock?" Reba asked as her breathing got harder. "What is it, I'm here." Brock said lifting her head into his lap.

"Brock, things are getting dark." "Please take care of Shelly." Reba said taking Brock's hand into her own. "No Reba!" "You can't leave me all alone." Brock said his eyes turning misty.

"I love you." Reba said and her hand fell into the puddle of blood next to her. Brock put Reba's head on the concrete floor and walked away, with blood on his hands and a broken heart.

"Daddy!" A three year old Shelly said hugging Brock's leg. "Where's mommy?" Shelly asked looking around him for Reba. "Yeah dad, where's mom?" Jake asked. (A/N: Jake's about 15 or 16, not sure if he was 12 or 13 when the show ended.)

Brock's eyes started to fill with tears and he reached down and hugged Shelly. "Mommy died." Brock said. "Oh my gosh." Jake said kicking at the floor.

"How did it happen?" Jake asked. "Reba was sitting next to a window, then BOOM!" "A gunshot rang through the restraunt and Reba was dead." Brock explained.

10 years later

"Ok dad, you're horrible at this game." Shelly said. "It's not funny that you sound just your mama, in accent and how you act." Brock said smiling at her.

Shelly stuck her toungue out at him and then Elizabeth, who was 17 now rushed in the door. "Grandpa!" "Dad's gone crazy!" Elizabeth said looking out the window.

"And it took you 17 years to figure this out?" Shelly asked laughing. "No, he's really crazy, he..." Van came in the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Shelly.

"Mrs H, you're alive!" Van hugged Shelly, making the air go out of her body. "Van!" "That's Shelly!" Cheyenne said as she saw Shelly turn blue.

"Oh, sorry." Van said letting her go. "I just miss Mrs. H so much." Van said crying. "I have an idea!" Shelly exsclaimed as she ran upstairs.

"She sounds and looks just like Mrs. H." Van said. "I know it's almost creepy." Elizabeth said. Brock nodded and then Shelly came downstairs with her cell phone.

"I called Kyra, she said to meet her outside the Houston arena gates." Shelly said. "What?" "How's you get a hold of Kyra?" Jake asked. "Speed dial." Shelly said smiling sarcasticaly. "Just like Mrs. H." Van hugged Shelly again.

"Hey Kyra!" Shelly said hugging her sister. "Ok, now you're gonna open for me, since you sound like mom, I'm sure you can sing like her." Kyra said.

"Uh-huh, I can." Shelly nodded. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome Miss Shelly Hart, sister to Kyra Hart!" The announcer yelled. "How is this gonna help us remember Reba?" Brock asked.

"Ok, you all know that my sister and I lost our mother about 10 years ago, and let me tell you this story." Shelly said. "I am Brock and Reba's child, but they were a divorced couple before I was born, and I guess you could say, I was either a one night stand child, or a love child."

"At first my mom didn't know if this was a mistake or not, do yall think it is?" The crowd started cheering as if saying no. "Well, mom realized that she may have made a mistake, but God does not."

_It was one of those days when she couldn't find_

_A single ray of sunshine_

_And there wasn't even_

_A cloud up in the sky._

_After thirteen years at the factory_

_They said sorry ma'am but we're downsizing_

_Thats the way life is._

_Good luck with the rest of it._

_She looked me in the eye and said_

_"This ain't the first time,_

_I've taken the fall._

_But let me tell you girl what's gotten me through_

_Is keepin' faith through it all."_

_Cuz there'll be..._

_Dead ends and road blocks_

_Tough times and hard knocks._

_Seems like you're always wonderin' why_

_You're at the right place at the wrong time._

_Wheels movin' but you feel stuck_

_Like you're life's spinnin' in a big rut_

_When you're out there running around on a wild goose chase_

_There's a reason_

_To keep believin'_

_God don't make mistakes._

_Everybody said you gotta give it up_

_You can't keep that child its just too tough_

_At seventeen; you're just a baby._

_Well she cried and she prayed and made up her mind_

_Said this beautiful life that's growing inside_

_Needs a chance to have a hand in Gods plan. And everyone told her they'd never get by_

_Why he just turned sixteen_

_And made it straight to the top of his class,_

_The captain of the football team._

_Yea there'll be..._

_Oh there'll be..._

_Dead ends and road blocks_

_Tough times and hard knocks._

_Seems like you're always wonderin' why_

_You're at the right place at the wrong time._

_Wheels movin' but you feel stuck_

_Like you're life's spinnin' in a big rut_

_When you're out there running around on a wild goose chase_

_There's a reason_

_To keep believin'_

_Keep believin'_

_God don't make mistakes._

The crowd went crazy and Van said "That's exactly, how will remember Mrs H, that little girl is just like her in every way and she won't be changed." Van said and they whistled and clapped right along with the crowd.

* * *

What did you think of the final chapter? I enjoyed writing it, the name Shelly came from my friend Heavenlygirl4ever, make sure you read her story Finding your faith, it's the best one there is about finding faith in Christ. 


End file.
